Selvagem x JL
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: - Pois é – a menina deu de ombros. – Muito, hum, carinhoso pra mim.- Quer ver algo carinhoso? – ela sentiu a ameaça na voz do rapaz e deu um passo para trás, mas não adiantou." trecho da fic.


**Nome:** Selvagem

**Autor:** Luxúria Black

**Tipo:** Romance / Humor

**Censura:** Acho que 10 anos *_______* A não ser que você saiba o que é um bom amasso. ;p

**Ships:** Jacob / Leah

**Postada:** 4 de Janeiro de 2009

**Resumo: **"- Pois é – a menina deu de ombros. – Muito, hum, carinhoso pra mim.

- Quer ver algo carinhoso? – ela sentiu a ameaça na voz do rapaz e deu um passo para trás, mas não adiantou. (...)" trecho da fic.

**Capa: **h t t p : / / i 3 9 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 2 3 w p s g 9 . j p g

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence. Nem o Jacob, nem a Leah, ou qualquer outro personagem do mundo "Twilight", mas se o Jacob fosse meu, bom ... enfiim.

**Nota: **Contem SPOILERS de "Breaking Dawn".

**x.x.x.x**

"'_Leah, vá fazer uma ronda - só para ter certeza. Eu vou ter que falar com ele, e quero ter certeza de que nada aconteça enquanto estiver transformado.'_

_'Dá um tempo, Jacob. Você pode se transformar na minha frente. Apesar de meus melhores esforços, eu já vi você pelado - não acontece nada comigo, então não se preocupe.'_

_'Eu não estou tentando proteger a inocência dos seus olhos, estou tentando proteger nossas vidas. Saia daqui.'_

_Leah fungou uma vez e disparou para a floresta. Eu podia ouvir as garras dela cortando o chão, a empurrando para frente._

_Nudez era uma parte inconveniente, mas inevitável na vida em bando. Nenhum de nós tinha qualquer problema antes de Leah aparecer. Então ficou estranho. Leah tinha um bom controle quando se tratava de seu temperamento - sempre tomava o mesmo tempo para que ela parasse e não se explodisse em suas roupas sempre que ficava irritada. E não era como se não valesse a pena olhar para ela; só não valia nada a pena quando ela pegava você pensando sobre isso depois."_

**(Breaking Dawn – LIVRO 2; Capítulo13: Que bom que eu tenho um estomago forte )**

**x.x.x.x**

**Selvagem **

Eu estava no penhasco, aquele que dava uma bela vista para as ilhas James. Eu nem havia corrido muito para estar ali, e se tivesse eu nem teria percebido. Correr era como voar para mim. Era liber ...

- O que quer, Leah? – eu sabia que ela estava me seguindo, mas não tinha falado nada. Até aquele momento.

Depois que me separei de Sam e do bando, quando Seth havia se 'juntado' a mim e ela vaio atrás, nossa convivência havia melhorado. Na medida do possível. Nos tínhamos que nos aquentar, agora éramos um time e tentávamos fazer isso funcionar sem brigas.

- Nada, apenas seguindo meu alfa – falou calmamente atrás de uma árvore.

- Não é como se eu precisasse de uma babá.

- Quem sabe?

- No que esta pensando? – perguntou o ignorando.

- Nada que vá lhe interessar.

- Pensando sobre seu bebê? Não que idade importe para aquele ser de outro planeta.

- Você é uma garota que se transforma em lobisomens. Não pode falar em seres de outros planetas – diferente do que eu esperava, ela riu.

Independente de tudo, Leah Clearwater tinha o sorriso mais lindo de todos que eu já vi na minha vida. Não que isso mudasse o fato de que ela poderia ser bastante irritante quando queria. Muito irritante.

- Eu sei que sou irritante.

- Que bom, isso torna tudo mais fácil – escutou outra risada. – Disse algo engraçado?

- Você **é** engraçado, só não sabe disso.

- Por que você ainda esta aí atrás? Quer dizer, da árvore?

Até agora estava de costas para ela, mas ao falar isso, me virei e não vi nada além de uma perna atrás de uma das árvores com o tronco mais grosso.

- A não ser que você queira me ver nua eu saio. Mas você vai ter que pedir – implicou.

Não que eu nunca a tenha visto nua. Ela sabia que isso era algo inevitável nesse fardo de ser como nós, mas nos, quando éramos um bando maior, tentávamos não pensar nisso. Tanto por ela quanto por Sam.

Tínhamos sempre o cuidado de ter pelo menos um calção por perto. Mas teve um dia que todos resolvemos ter uma reunião como humanos, então rapidamente, nos transformamos para colocarmos a roupas, Leah apareceu na nossa frente, nua, sem nenhum pudor, e pouco se importou. Foi impossível não olhar. Ela era uma mulher nua entre um grupo de homens.

"-_Não olhem muito._" Foi o que ela disse enquanto cruzava os braços indiferente. Seth não sabia onde esconder a cara. Coitado. "_-Não se preocupe, Paul, já vi maiores._" Fato que ele virou chacota por um mês pelo menos.

Depois desse dia tivemos o máximo de discrição para não pensar em Leah nua. Difícil, repito que somos homens. E aquele corpo, bom ...

- Por favor, não continue essa frase – ela falou atrás da árvore.

- Desculpe – ela riu.

- Não se preocupe. É bom saber que algum cara repare em mim.

Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas ela pareceu realmente triste.

- Como assim?

- Não acredito que estou tendo essa conversa com você – riu. – Jacob, eu sou uma pessoa irritante, que ando com caras que são tão selvagens como eu. Vocês pouco se importam com a minha presença.

- Isso não é verdade – puf. Era verdade, mas ela não precisa ...

- Até você acha isso – riu sem emoção.

Eu comecei a tirar minha camisa. Levantei-me e fui até onde a voz dela vinha.

- Você é muito exagerada.

- O que esta fazendo? – perguntou um pouco assustada ao me escutar se aproximando.

- Estou sendo educado – respondi esticando a camisa em direção a árvore. – Vem cá. Odeio conversar sem olhar nos olhos da outra pessoa.

Ela olhou detrás da árvore, o cabelo com algumas folhas e bagunçado de forma selvagem. Ficou bem ... sexy. Ela corou com esse pensamento e eu quase me xinguei.

- Sendo educado? Comigo? – falou ainda me olhando, mas sem sair detrás da árvore.

- Boa ação do ano – ela riu e saiu, vindo até mim, sem se importar de estar nua em frente a seu líder e colega de infância. E eu não pude de deixar de reparar mais uma vez no corpo de Leah Clearwater. Seus traços leves, as curvas selvagem, os passos lentos, o rosto perfeito e os olhos brilhantes.

Ela pegou a camisa e vestiu, o que ficou como vestido, até a metade das cochas. Leah franziu o nariz e cheirou a camisa.

- Ew! Cheiro de vampiro com alfa – implicou, mas logo sorriu.

- Você deveria ter aceitado as roupas que a mãe-vampira ofereceu.

- E qual seria a graça? Eu não estaria vendo meu líder sem camisa – piscou para mim, virando de costas.

- Você esta bem ... feliz hoje.

Ela novamente riu se apoiando em uma árvore e encostando-se nela. Eu a segui.

- Aprendi a conviver com a derrota. Os homens da minha vida sempre vão em embora. Primeiro meu pai – sua voz começou a ficar séria. – depois o Sam, você, meu novo líder e daqui a pouco o Seth. Então eu fingirei ser feliz por ver todos felizes – sorriu, mas a felicidade não chegou a seus olhos.

- Você não vai ficar sozinha, sabe disso, certo? – perguntei me aproximando dela. Aquela conversa estava ficando séria demais.

- Sei? – ela pareceu realmente afetada. – Eu sou a primeira mulher lobisomem da história. O que vai acontecer comigo? Alguém vai ter uma impressão comigo? Ou vai ser eu que vou ter a impressão? – ela perguntou, a raiva inundando seus olhos com lágrimas. Eu nunca pensei que chegaria o dia que veria Leah emocionada de tal forma – Eu não sei do meu futuro – rugiu. – Eu poderia muito bem perguntar a sanguessuga vidente, mas nem **ela** consegue fazer isso – finalmente uma lágrima desceu, mas ela não fundou, simplesmente a limpou, deixando um rastro de terra em sua bochecha corada.

- Você esta antecipando o futuro – falei me aproximando mais. Leah deu um passo para trás.

- Futuro. Eu posso te dizer qual é o meu futuro. Todos com suas impressões magníficas e suas famílias perfeitas com filhos mais perfeitos ainda, e eu presa aos 16 anos – suspirou. – Sozinha.

- Leah ... – levantei a mão para colocar sobre o ombro dela.

- Tudo bem – me impediu. – Já me acostumei com a idéia, precisava apenas colocar para fora – suspirou. – Obrigada por ouvir, alfa.

Ela já ia sair correndo, mas a segurei.

- Você não estará sozinha – a puxei para um abraçado e logo ela estava tremendo e molhando meu peito com lágrimas. – O que foi isso? – eu perguntei acariciando os cabelos sujos dela. – Cadê a mulher forte que viveu meses perto do homem que amava mesmo sabendo que ele queria outra? Cadê a Leah resmungona? – ela se afastou me olhando com o rosto vermelho e banhado de lágrimas e lama. – Cadê a Leah que tinha coragem de aparecer nua na frente de um bando de marmanjos?

- Disso você lembra, né? – falou mostrando um sorriso, foi quando reparei em seus lábios.

- Impossível não lembrar – falei.

Pela primeira vez eu percebi o que era a Leah.

Ela não era irritante, resmungona, chata e petulante como nos do bando víamos. Aquilo era uma mascara para não mostrar seus medos e inseguranças. Aquilo era uma barreira para não se mostrar fraca perante a todos os homens do grupo.

Passei a mão pelas bochechas dela para tentar limpar o rastro de lama, o que foi fácil devido a água das lágrimas. A olhei nos olhos.

- Eu reparo em você – disse.

- Você não precisa mentir para mim, só por que eu chorei no seu ombro.

- Eu não estou, quer que eu me transforme para você acreditar?

- Não, não precisa. Mas por que esta dizendo isso?

- Leah, você **é** bonita, de um jeito selvagem – falei tirando uma folha do cabelo dela.

- Eu vou saber que é mentira quando estivermos transformados – ela sorriu.

- Então você também vai saber que eu quero te beijar.

Ela o olhou com cara de interrogação.

- O ...

Jacob era um lobo, lobos são rápidos como raposas. E ainda havia Leah que estava em sua frente, seminua, apenas com uma blusa que não cobria quase nada. Com uma blusa do Jacob.

Ele a beijou sem pensar duas vezes.

Seth provavelmente o mataria. Não pelo fato de estar beijando sua irmã mais velha, mas pelos pensamentos. Ela beijava bem, muito bem. Seu corpo foi pressionado contra o dele quando foi puxada pela cintura. Ela também não era nada calma.

Levou as mãos à nuca de Jacob e enterrou os dedos em seus longos cabelos se apertando mais a ele, pouco se importando com o fato de estar com pouca roupa. O rapaz deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Jacob passava a mão pelas costas de Leah, levantando ligeralmente a blusa, deixando mais do que deveria aparecer.

- Uh! – ela pulou ao sentir uma pequena brisa em sua pele exposta.

- Desculpa – ele logo foi falando. – Talvez ...

- Eu não to reclamando, Jacob, só me arrepiei com o frio – ela revirou os olhos.

- O frio? Foi comigo que você se arrepiou, pode falar – ela o olhou com cara de tédio. – Ta parei.

- Você nem é tão bom assim – ela cruzou os braços superior.

- Hum, não foi o que o gemido quis dizer.

- Eu gemi quando cortei meu dedo, quando mamãe fez bolo de chocolate, quando eu chutei uma pedra, quando ...

- Ta, já entendi.

- Desculpa, não foi tão proveitoso assim – ela pareceu realmente com pena, mas Jacob percebeu um pouco de divertimento em sua voz.

- É.

- Pois é – a menina deu de ombros. – Muito, hum, carinhoso pra mim.

- Quer ver algo carinhoso? – ela sentiu a ameaça na voz do rapaz e deu um passo para trás, mas não adiantou.

Jacob a prendeu contra a árvore e a beijou com força, sem se importar de machucá-la. A empurrou para cima e prendeu as duas pernas dela em sua cintura. Desceu os beijos para o pescoço onde deu uma bela mordida sem dó, foi quando ela soltou um grito.

- Isso vai marcar – exclamou batendo no ombro dele com força. Ele apenas riu.

- Estou sendo carinhoso – disse rindo mais ainda enquanto a mão subia pela coxa dela e levava a blusa junto. Leah já ia para-lo quando ele a impediu. – Eu não vou fazer nada – beijou-lhe as bochechas. – Não se preocupe.

**x.x.x**

Jacob estava parado em frente a casa dos Cullen quando Edward apareceu na porta.

- Quer entrar? – ofereceu.

- Sou o cardápio de hoje? – perguntou bem humorado.

- Não, só nos alimentos de coisa de qualidade – falou enquanto abria a porta. Jacob passou por ele e Edward gargalhou.

- O que? – perguntou o lobo confuso.

- Bella vai querer saber qual é a do chupão.

- Chupão? – levou a mão ao pescoço. – Merda! – exclamou.

Escutou um uivo na floresta que mais parecia uma risada.

- Parece que alguém se vingou – riu o vampiro.

- Não é engraçado. Como vou esconder isso?

- Não vai.

- Mas eu não posso mostrar isso para Renesme, quer dizer ...

- Jacob, eu tenho algo para te falar – Edward começou sério. – Eu pedi para Alice dar uma olhada no futuro de Renesmee e, bem, ela conseguiu olhar.

- Não entendi.

- Você sabe que Alice não pode ver nenhum futuro que envolva lobisomens.

- Ainda ... – parou e finalmente entendeu. – Eu não estou no futuro de Renesmee.

- Não, não está.

- Mas, e a impressão.

- Você apenas sente dificuldade em se afastar dela pelo fato de querer sempre protegê-la. A impressão não é 100% com quem amamos. Ele pode envolver um grande laço de proteção. Como você e Bella ou eu e Alice. Para ser mais especifico, como você e seu bando.

- Mas ...

- Seu futuro não é com Renesmee, e não falo isso como pai, falo como amigo. E você sabe disso. Percebeu isso quando ... bem, quando conversava com Leah.

- Isso é estranho.

- Quer coisa mais estranho do que um vampiro e um lobisomem conversarem sobre amor?

Jacob riu e Edward o levou até a cozinha, onde a Bella tentava alimentar Renesmee com comida humana.

- Jacob! – Renesmee gritou esticando os braços para o lobisomem.

- Nossa! – ela exclamou. – Belo chupão – o abraçou. – Eu tentei fazer isso com Edward uma vez, mas ai eu lembrei que ele não tinha sangue para acumular numa área só.

- Você tentou?

- Eu sou uma vampira. Eu gosto de pescoços – ela bufou para o marido enquanto Renesmee ia para o colo de Jacob.

Proteção, ele pensou olhando para a criança em seu colo que brincava com seus longos cabelos. Olhou para a janela e viu Leah o encarando. Sorriu para ela, que retribuiu antes de voltar para a floresta. Bom, ele não poderia apostar contra Alice, foi o que Bella havia lhe indicado.

Sorriu para Renesmee que sorriu para ele.

Ele iria cuidar daquele bebê como se fosse o irmão mais velho.

**x.x.x.x**

**NB (? **_Para todos os efeitos, Feer. -q_**): **Gente :O. Sou só eu ou as fics dela são tipo, de mais? :O Eu sempre achei que Leah e Jacob formavam um bom casal, mesmo com a Nessie e tudo. Adoro eles. E a Leah é, bem... Selvagem. [2] HDASUDAHSU. Amei, ficou lindo 3

**NA: **Oi! Eu amo Renesmee com Jacob, mas Jacob com Leah é simplesmente selvagem (666'' Impossível não viciar. Ela é fofamente ignorante e ele agüenta. *-* me apaixonei. OAUSDOIAUDOUASIUAOSIDUOASIDU Quando eu li esse trecho em "Breaking Dawn" eu quase morri e parei pra pensar: " **O que será que a Leah faria? **" E tipo, ela não faria nada, não daria esse gostinho de se sentir frágil perto do alfa o____o ela tiraria proveito, fato. Eu fiquei tão feliz de fazer essa fic, é a primeira do casal na minha lista. Espero que tenha ficado legal.

Beijoos ;*

**x.x.x.x**

**Luxúria Black**


End file.
